mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wii maniac/Most Likely
257 BLOGS! Anyways, I know I just made a blog but.....I HAVE A FUN IDEA! You know how in the yearbooks they have the "Most Likely to......" section? Well....I WILL DO SOME MOST LIKELYS, HUH? You may also think of some and if I think yours is better I'll post it on the blog. Most Likely: Admins Most Likely to Work Hard and still have great blue hair: Blanky Most Likely to have a really active personality, but be inactive since March: Dentface Most Likely to be the only one supporting Morcubus: Riot Most Likely to write a game show for a major TV network: GF Most Likely to disappear in a mist and never return: Neural Most Likely to write a shows Season Two and never finish....then leave: Skull Most Likely to only be around when a new MySims game comes out: Mr. T Most Likely to be impersonated/Make something and leave it to die: Darkrudie Most likely to be like Darkrudie: Rbskywalker Most Likely: Rollbacks Most Likely to marry Preston, Chaz, Ian, etc.: Secret Most Likely to be a Blanky stalker: Luke Most Likely to be the winner of any debate: Holli Most Likely to kill Zain: Hikari Most Likely to be stalked by some random kid named Kurt and his weird cousin Matt: Michael Most Likely to be Dentface's clone, minus the bad grammar: Gold Most Likely to be only tasty user to like The Sims: Salin Most Likely to have a pet Ostrich and never use him again: Sky Most Likely to be in every Ibby RP: Joey Most Likely to be with Neural somewhere in the unknown: Katrina Most Likely to be Summer the user: Puffles Most Likely to be a singer: Corey Now I don't want to be full of myself but.... Most Likely to be on Broadway: Wii Most Likely: Active Users There are some repeats. Most Likely to be Queen of RPs: Ibby Most Likely to be in every Ibby RP: Julia Most Likely to be a Comic Artist: Kogasa Most Likely to be committed to anything on the wiki: Potter Most Likely to be the only active Tardisgirl98 Productions members that knows nothing about MySims TV: Natalie Most Likely to dominate the world: Kat Most Likely to work on Modern Family: Sumaes Most Likely to be...intresting, to say the least: Zain Most Likely to start a television network: Tardisgirl Most Likely to be amazing at computer graphics: Googleybear Most Likely to Start a Website, then stop it, then make a new one, then stop it, etc.: Pixel Most Likely to become a character in the Professor Layton Series: Midnight Most Likely to be an undercover agent: Sulli Most Likely to work for The Amazing Race: Lightning Most Likely to be the only one watching Wii maniac's shows: Rcisim Most Likely to be a survivalist: Sage Most Likely to like Cakes but never take part in Chris's Bakery: Taste T Most Likely to spend spend spend spend *slapped*: Gemma Most Likely to be annoying: Lewleworange Most Likely to eat souls: Pizwat IF I FORGOT YOU, I AM SO SORRY, I'LL ADD YOU SOON! Category:Blog posts